Talk:Bayonetta 2/@comment-95.122.183.19-20141123211923/@comment-1661895-20141212162443
I don't and will not understand this obsession with sales numbers and whether or not it really means anything. Even if there won't be a Bayonetta 3 and the current games industry seems to be heavily leaning on the idea that sales=quality, it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things for Nintendo, Platinum or us as the players. The thing people need to understand is that there was literally no financial risk to anyone involved in the production of Bayonetta 2 if it didn't sell spectacularly. Nintendo has enough to money in the bank to make a consistent loss on everything for another 50 years. November alone saw Nintendo jump up over 90% in Wii U software and they had a bigger growth on the Wii U system that month by far compared to the same time last year which means they probably made any potential loss back up on these other products. Not to mention they obviously liked the concept of the game enough that they wanted to bring it to their platform so funding the game wasn't an issue. Platinum got this funding to make Bayonetta 2 when no other publisher would give it to them. They got their money and were able to focus on creating a game that they felt passionate about and wanted to make to the best of their ability without having to worry about any financial implications for their company. And we as Bayonetta fans got a new fantastic game to make it a legitimate series which we never thought we would get. Also, let's not forget the fact that Platinum themselves only today promoted the big launch events in countries such as Russia where people were lining up to get their hands on Bayonetta 2. And the fact that GAME sold out of the rarest edition of the game in about an hour and all the testimony here that proves it sold out in multiple locations. AND the fact that this little niche game was nominated for GOTY. Even if Nintendo never published numbers for the sales ever, to say that the game did terribly because they didn't mention it in their NPD for November (when the clear focus of it was on the new products they launched that month and the fact that Bayonetta 2 launched at the back end of October) is a little baseless. The truth is, no one can claim to know how well the game's done without information that is currently not available. But based on what we do know and what has been revealed from both Platinum, fans and my own personal experience in getting my hands on it, it all suggests the game's done a hell of a lot better than people would give it credit for. And as a final point, compare a well made niche game that has no bugs to speak of, looks great and plays well but doesn't happen to sell amazingly to a high selling series like Assassin's Creed ''which sold like hotcakes yet the latest entry is a garbled mess of glitches and broken gameplay, no matter how much money it made. I would happily take quality over quantity any time. If ''Bayonetta 2 doesn't get a follow up thanks to sales numbers, I won't be salty or upset. I'm over the moon that this sequel was made in the first place and any decent fan of the series would be too instead of trying to be doom and gloom about the number of units shifted.